jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brermeerkat
Welcome to the Jaden's Adventures Wiki, partner! Thanks Buddy!!!! i am new this is the first time i did an adventure series Really? yes i need a little advice on how to make an adventure series Hi There I am Jesse Cooper and I am yourfan of your spoofs and I can't wait for Hiccup's adventures comming on YouTube. I was wondering that you can make a movie called Hiccup's Adventures of Aladdin. Can you make that? i could make it, sure. I'll give a plot for Hiccup's Adventures of Aladdin here. The Story begins with a peddler travels the desert to the City of Agrabah and he tells a story about a dark sorceror named Jafar whom Alvin the Treacherous, Savage, and Mildew work for talked to a thief stole a half of the magic golden bug to take them to the Cave of Wonders. They told the thief to bring them the lamp so he could be rewarded with treasure but the cave told the thief only one who could enter is the Diamond in the Ruff but the thief is caught in the cave then he told Jafar, Iago, Meldew, Alvin, and Savage to search the Diamond in the Ruff. Meanwhile in the desert Hiccup and the gang traveled to Agrabah and they were hungry and thirsty on the way then they meet a Street Rat named Aladdin while the guards were chasing him cause he stole the loaf of bread from the shop. They help him to escape from the chase from the guards. They stay with aladdin for awhile and one morning in the palace the prince was upset and left out of the palace the the Sultan tell her Daughter Princess Jasmin to stop this foolish nonsence for the law is said the princess will marry a prince by her 18th birthday. But Jasmin said the law was wrong and wishes to escape the palace so she could be free the the sultan was having a meeting with Jafar, Meldew, and Alvin for Jasmin's problems then they force them to give them the ring to them so they can find the Diamond in the Ruff. One night the princess was in disguise to escape the palce then one morning Hiccup and Aladdin and thier frinds were having breakfast together then Jasmin look around then she saw a boy was hungry then she gave him the apple to him then the apple seller was trying cut her hand off then Aladdin Stop him then they escape meanwhile at the palace iago was charging more power of the sands of time to search for the Diamond in the Ruff and Meldew, and Alvin was shock to see that Hiccup and his friends. They were talking to Jasmin about where is she from but she said she ran away and never going back and Aladdin wants to know but she says her father force her to get married Hiccup and Astrid were shoked about it then the guards were capturing them and then Hiccup, Aladdiin, and thier friends were captured to take them to prison by the order from Jafar and he tells her that the boy's and friend's sentences are carried out and jasmin was shocked about Jafar said? and she is sad about them. Meanwhile at the jail Abu the monkey set Aladdin, Hiccup, and thier friends free then the old man(Jafar in Disguise) told them about the cave of wonders. Then the traveled throught the desert in the terrible storm. The cave of wonders says all but Jafar can get in. Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends surprised about the treasure but abu wants the treasure but Aladdin stops him and told him don't touch anything. They meet the Magic Carpet it leads them to the lamp then Abu touches the big red Diamond then the cave rumbles, rocks falling, and water turns into lava, Hiccup and his Friends ride on thier dragons and Aladdibn and Abu on the Magic Carpet to Escape but Jafar tried to kill him but Abu bit him Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends were trapped inside and Jafar lost the lamp Abu took it then Alaadin Rubs the lamp his friends take cover then the magical Genie meet his new master and after the song the Genie help Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends out of the cave. Meanwhile at the palace the Sultan tells Jafar to apoligise asmin for his messy buisness then Jasmin and her Father went out then Jafar was mad and said if only I got that lamp and Alvin was anger with fury andIago was mad about it then Savage has Idea he said what if he was a chump husband the Jafar said What? Then Savage says you marry the Princess and then he will become the Sultan. Jafar loves Savage's plan and Iago said and then we drop papa inlaw and the little woman of a cliff (yells) kersplat. Alvin, Meldew, Savage, Jafar, and Iago laughed evily together. Meanwhill Genie sent Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends into a jungle in the middle of the dessert. Hiccup mand Aladdin asks genie wha he wish for and genie said freedom then they made a deal to the genie to make first 2 wishes then he make a last wish to set Genie free. Aladdin makes his first wish is to make him a prince then genie turn abu an eleghant. Then Jafar found a solution for the problem for his daughter and he force the Sultan to order the Princess to marry him but the Sultan says he is so old then the parade starts then Aladdin is named prince Ali Ababwa to meet Jafar and the Sultan then they make arguments about Jasmin and then Jasmin says she is not the prize to be won. The Sultan set Aladdin and his servants outside to le Jasmin to cool down. They help Aladdin to impress Jasmin and Genie helps Aladdin to impress Jasmin is to be himself but refuses to do that then he went up the balcony but Hiccup and his friends stay down to wait Aladdin to be back Aladdin Greet Jasmin and genie was turned into a bee to tell him to impress about her. Then Alddin jumps off the balcony and Jasmin says No! Aladdin says What? what? and he shows jasmin the magic carpet and then he show her the world and they stop at China and see the fireworks and Jasmin force Aladdin to spill the beans and he told he is sometimes dresser acoddemer to escape the pressures of palace life but he is a prince. Then They come back to the palace then they use thier first kiss and aladdin was feeling romantic then the Guards and theOutcast viking attacking Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends and they chained thier dragons and Meldew and Jafar told the Guards, Alvin, and the Outcasts to throw them to the sea. They trying to set genie out of the lamp and then they fainted then genie is out and shocked that Aladdin, Hiccup, and thier friends were fainted and he save thier friends out of the water. Then he set them back to Agrabah to Stop Alvin, Savage, Meldew, Jafar, and Iago, for marrying Jasmin and Aladdin Breaks Jafar's snake staff and then he set the guards to arrest Jafar, Meldew, Alvin, and Savage at once then they escape. The sultan was full of pride because his daughter has finaly chosen a sutar and told aladdin he will become sultan and Aladdin was refussed to set genie free. meanwhile at Jafar's lair so Iago pack and Help Alvin, Meldew, and Jafar tp get a grip then Jafar caught Iagos throat and he said prince Ali was nothing than that pearched Aladdin! and His servants were nothing than Hiccup and his friends! He set Iago and Savage to reveal him. Aladdin was tired and comfused about setting genie free then he went out a lamp then he celebrates then he whispers to aladdin Pss your line is I'm going to free the genie. Anytime. But Aladdin Says he can't wish him free but genie slowly turned small and said After all youve lied to annyonelse and hey I was beggenning to feel left out. Now if you excuse me master. Then whent inside the lamp then Aladdin puts the lamp under the pillow and said what are you guys looking at then Abu, Magic Carpet, Hiccup, and his friends turning thier backs to him and Aladdin decides to tell Jasmin the truth and he went to find her then Iago and Savage found the lamp and take it to Jafar. Hiccup and his friends run out to tell Aladdin about this then the Sultan announces the people of Agrabah that his daughter has finaly chosen a sutar. Then Jafar rubs the lamp and force him to Grant Jafars wishes his first wish is he rule in high a sultan. Then Alvin, Savage, Meldew, and Jafar force them to bow before Jafar but they saide we will never bow to you. Then Iago says why am I not surprise. then Jafar said If you won't bow before the sultan then you will bow before the Sorceror, then his second wish is become the most powerfull sorceror in the world. Then he forces them to bow before him the he caged Hiccup and his friends dragons and sent Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends to the ends of the earth they must get out of this snowey place and get the carpet out of the tower then they went back to Agrabah. Meanwhile in Agrabah Jafar has decided to make his final wish is princess Jasmin to fall in love with Jafar. Then Genie sents rules but Jafar orders him to do but Jasmin pretends to fall in love with Jafar. then Aladdin abrovise to get the Lamp then Jafar and Alvin spots Hiccup and Aladdin to kill them and then Jafar caught Jasmin in the hour glass and turn Abu a toy monkey, turn the magic carpet into a pile of string. Then Jafar turns himself a giant Cobra kill Aladdin then Aladdin told Jafar the genie is more powerful than him and he's second best. Then he made his last wish is to be an all pwerful genie than genie turn Jafar into a evil red genie than the black lamp put hin inside it and Iago is in it to. Than everything is back to normal then genie sent Jafar's lamp to the cave of wonders and sent Alvin, Savage, and Meldew back to were they came from. Then Aladdin apoligised to Jasmin fot lying about being a prince and she forgive him and he makes his last wish is genie's freedom then the genie was free to see the world and Aladdin is going to miss him and the genie is to. The Sultan says From this day forth the princess should marry who ever she seems wrothy and she chose Aladdin. Hiccup and hias friends saying goodbye to Aladdin and said we will? see you again someday and genie group hugged everyone and kiss Abu then leaves and Aladdin and Jasmin flyes to the moon and then genie saide made you look. The End.? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? What did you think about that? Jesse Cooper Whoa!!!!! Long Plot, Next time, Try A Shorter Plot, I Know The Whole Story Of The movie. ok. so you like Alvin the Treacherous, Meldew, and Savage Joins Jafar and Iago in this movie? i guess so. Hi again its me Jesse Cooper. I have another movie of Hiccup's Adventures for you. Its called Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! Dinosaur Story. Can you make that? Whoa Take it easy there ok? I'm not opening some requests, but sure i can do that. Hi. I set the short plot for Hiccup's adventures of Were Back! A dinosaur Story here. The story begins with Hiccup and his friends joined the prehistoric and now entelegent dinosaurs named Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb to help Captain Neweyes. They must find Dr. Bleen and avoid Profesor Screweyes whom Alvin the Treacherous, Meldew, and Dagus the Deranged work for. Gobber, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf-Belch stay with Captain Neweyes so they could be safe from Alvin, Dagus, and Meldew. Hi again its me Jesse Cooper. So are you gonna make the posters of Hiccup's adventures of Aladdin and Hiccup's adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur Story soon? Hi there Brermeerkat its me Jesse Cooper I just sending a short message for you here. Can you make the trailers of Hiccup's Adventures of Aladdin and Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur's Story soon? Hold On, Ok? Don't Pressure me. Its ok, take your time to make those trailers on youtube or vimeo. I don't care how long I'll take you much time much you want. i don't know, i'm planning them to be upload it on vimeo. Ok I can go on vimeo too. So I will think of some more Hiccup's Adventures movies I got lot of Ideas in my head. And are you going to make posters of Hiccup's Adventures of Aladdin and Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! A Dinosaur's Story? Hi its me Jesse Cooper I got another spoof for you its called Were Back! A Dragon's Story. Cast Toothless- Rex Stormfly- Elsa Hookfang- Dweeb Thornado- Woog Hiccup- Louie Astrid- Cecilia Trader Johan- Captian Neweyes Meldew- Professor Screweyes Rocko- Stubs the clown Gothy- Dr. Julia Bleeb Do you like this idea? hmmm, i've never thought of that. Can you upload the cast video and a trailer of Were Back! a Dragon's Story on YouTube? Hi it's me Jesse Cooper I have another movies you could make it's called Hiccup's Adventures of the Little Mermaid Ariel's Beginning and Hiccup's Adventures of the Little Mermaid. Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur's story will be after Hiccup's Adventures of Brave. Can you make those movies? So are you going to add Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur's Story on Hiccup's Adventures list after Hiccup's Adventures of Brave? dude, don't pressure me. So what are you up to? 23:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Me and My Family Are Making A Christmas Dinner. Sweet. 23:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 yup. I hope you'll have a awesome Christmas. 00:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Thanks. You're welcome. 01:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Hi it's me Jesse Cooper I'm sorry I forgot to Say Merry Christmas to you for 2 days ago. I got anothe movie for you to make when you got time it's called Hiccup's Adventures of the Swan Princess. I will give you a short plot for you tomorrow. Do you like my Ideas for helping you giv you more Hiccup's Adventures movies for you? The Story Starts Princess Odette was born all kings and queens giving gifts to the child Hiccup and his friends meet King William and Uberta and have a same idea every summer Prince Derek and Princess Odette will fall in love years later Lord Rothbart attacking Hiccup and his friends and King William was died and Odette was under a spell turn into a swan every days and turns back into a human in the moonlight. Hiccup and his friends helping Prince Derek to find Odette and break her spell before its too late. Do you like this plot? Jesse Cooper Hi its me Jesse Cooper I have another idea for Hiccup's Adventures movie. Its called Hiccup's Adventures of tne Sorceror's Apprentice and the guest stars will be Mickey Mouse, Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Merida, Rothbart, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, and the Grand Duke of Owls. Do you like this Idea? Dude Don't Ask Me to Make Your ideas ok? I'm planning to make my own ideas. ok. So are you gonna make that movie and you shoul think of which guest stars you gonna put this movie? I got you some information for your Hiccup's Adventures Chronicles episode Hiccup and Astrid's First Date it will be a romantic episode. It might be some enemy here Jafar will enterupt thier first date to steal Astrid and force her to marry him as his queen or he will kill Hiccup and his friends. The begginig will start at the tropical Island at the romantic resturaunt where Hiccup and Astrid were dating along with Megamind, Minion, Donkey, Puss, Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb are having a great time at thier Vacation and date. Do like that? Is it a great Idea for this Idea? Hi there its me Jesse Cooper. Thank you Pall you put Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur's Story and Hiccup's Adventures of the Little Mermaid on Hiccup's Adventures list! You are a good friend for helping. Talk to you later. Jesse Cooper's Top 10 Favorite Movies 1. Aladdin 2. How to Train Your Dragon 3. Were Back! a Dinosaur's Story 4. Pebble and the Penguin 5. Pochantas 6. The Prince of Egypt 7. Pokemon the movie 2000 8. Hercules 9. Anastatia 10. The Angels in the Outfield Hi its me Jesse Cooper I like your pictures at Deviantart.com. So I was thinking. Can you make a picture of Hiccup and his friends as mermaids, mermen, and sea creatures for the movie of Hiccup's Adventures of the Little Mermaid will you? I Don't Know okay? I'll Think, And stop Asking some Requests Jesse. Ok. I will take my time I will leave you alone and give you time to think of something fo your Hiccup Adventures series. After all I am your biggest fan. ok. Hi sorry I bother you for something you were doing. Did you like my list of my top 10 favorite movies? And I was wondering that you woul put some old villians in some of Hiccup's Adventures series like Jafar, Iago, Ursula the Sea Witch, Proffessor Screweyes, and the Grand Duke of Owls you can do that do you? I hope it won't your feelings. Hi there its me Jesse Cooper. I want to congraguate you for making Hiccup's Adventures Chronicles trailer I like it and it was realy awesome. So those Villians in this trailer are arch enimies like Bowser and his family in Pooh's Adventures series? No, only Alvin and the villains Hi there its me Jesse Cooper I want to know if you are going to make more Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time movie series and tv series and you are going to make Hiccup's Adventures in any tv shows like Duck Tales, Talespin, and Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness? Hi there its me Jesse Cooper I saw the list of Hiccup's Adventures and I saw Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time. So I was thinking that are there any more of Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time movies like the second one and other movie like that? Hi there Brermeerkat its me Jesse Cooper. I have few questions for you. 1.What is your idea for Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time and other land before time adventures? 2.Why do you like Merida to join Hiccup's adventure crew? 3.And are you updating more Hiccup's Adventures movies? So are you going to make Hiccup's Adventures of Rock-a-doodle? So that Edmond the cat join Hiccup to travel with him in the end of that movie right? Hi there its me again. I know you are busy but I was wondering that are you going to make another Hiccup's Adventures movies and can you add Hiccup's Asking Who Framed Roger Rabbitt? Sorry Brermeerkat I know your to busy every day. I was wondering are you going to make more How to Train Yorur Dragon and Land Before Time crossovers movies? So Brermeerkat I heard your continueing making your movie spoofs. So I was wondering are you uploading more of Hiccup's Adventures and think about uploading more of Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time movies even make Hiccup's Adventures in tv series too? Dude don't ask me questions again. Sorry about asking alot of questions so I read your information about you need more movie spoofs to make so I give you some spoof I was thought of: Berklands II the Great Valley Adventure, Astrid(Anastatia), and The Viking Movie(A Muppet Movie). do you like thoes I give you Brermeerkat? And maybe you could start making the Berklands(the land before time) while making Megamind Pan or your next movie spoof after megamind pan. Hi Brermeerkat I see your new spoof it was exciting. So I gave you Advise about your upcoming spoofs. I was thinking when you are make a Vikings Life (Bugs Life) you can put Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Snotlout, & Ruffnutt and Tuffnut as circus bugs I though Ruffnut and Tuffnut are good for those cannon ball bugs. Hey BrerMeerkat Hey, Brermeerkat. It's me, tigerman531. How are you, bud? oh i'm fine, you? I've been better. By the way, do you have any ideas for Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away? Well I haven't got ideas yet. Oh, okay. Well, let me and Ren know if you do. ok. Hey Brermeerkat its me Jesse I was wondering that are you going to make Hiccup's Adventures of Angels in the Outfield. I'll give you my little movie secret; I like Angels in the Outfield, because it has my favorite sport baseball and I watched it all the time. Hey, buddy! It's me Tigerman! : ) hey buddy. how are you? Great. i've been great as well. any plans for jeffrey, jaden and friends adventures? Well, there's two ideas we have: Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Golden Mickeys. We were wondering if you would like to be a part of this idea. Hell yeah, i mean, i haven't seen Golden Mickeys in the long way. Great! Then we can call this "Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Golden Mickeys". This gonna be great. Yeah. There's another idea for a crossover i want the three of us to try. ok, lay it out. Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet The Iron Giant. Wow, i mean tht could work. Cool! yup, i'll let you know if i watched The golden Mickeys. Okay. : ) Hey, bud. What's up? I'm fine. Okay. By the way, have you seen the Xion's family category yet? yes i have. So do you like it? yup. Thanks, man. I added Hiccup and his team, cause i figured in our series, Little Xion would be a neice to Hiccup. cool. Thanks. your welcome. When your videos come back? What is further notice? I said, what is further notice? a futher notice means you have decided soon or maybe. I want to see your videos again. Please! Or I'll be heartbroken! P.S. Tell the mitch guy to stay out of this! Okay? dude, mitch is gone ok? i'm not gonna put my videos unprivate yet. Are you still on YouTube forever? yes. Hi, buddy. I got a question. what is it? I'm planning to have Xion tame a dragon, just like Hiccup and his friends. What kind of dragon should she tame? hmmmm, maybe some kind of dragon she could tame. Like say, a Deadly Nadder or a Changewing? maybe a changwing. Okay. ok, i'm working part 4 right now. Cool. : ) Hey its me Jesse Cooper, I was wondering that the first season of dreamworks dragons series is over. I hope you will make another spoof called A Vikings Life (A Bugs Life). Maybe you put Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Trader Johan, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut as circus bugs.Is it okay for you? Hey Brermeerkat I was curios. When will you put Wreck It- Ralph, Fix It, Felix Jr., Vaneloppe, with Hiccup's Team. And Hiccup meets Wreck It Ralph was before Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! A Dinosaur Story right and are you going to guest star Wreck It- Ralph gang in it? Jesse Cooper, No More Request, if you're gonna ask me again, i'm not gonna listen from you anymore. Messages from Yru17 Hello, Brermerkat. This is Yru17 speaking to you for the first time on this Wiki. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you may want to cancel your How to Train Your Dragon crossovers with The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films, the Madagascar films, and the Tarzan films fore two reasons: 1. I'm already planning to make Land Before Time crossovers with How to Train Your Dragon (and its upcoming sequel), the three Dragons shorts, Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon Network TV series), Megamind (and its short film), Rio, Rock-A-Doodle, and Wreck-It Ralph. 2. There's going to be Lion King crossovers with How to Train Your Dragon, Rio, Rock-A-Doodle, and Wreck-It Ralph (all with King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, and Genie joining Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the Jungle Adventure Crew). Sorry, but I can't do that. Does this mean you're going to make your films alternate to the Pooh's Adventures Series, the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series, and the Littlefoot's Adventures Series? ok i don't know what that means, but i can't do hiccup's crossovers with the lion king films because johnny doing a lion king crossover with how to train your dragon. so, let's forget that ok? Okay, but I'm NOT cancelling Littlefoot's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon. yes, but i'm not canceling my crossovers too. Hey, Brermeerkat, it's Yru17 again. There are a lot of films I lost on my gray drive (such as How to Train Your Dragon, Monsters vs. Aliens, and Alice in Wonderland (1951)) since they stopped working on there, due to some technichal diffuculties. So do you think you can please send me Monsters vs. Aliens? I need this film for some of my upcoming projects, especially my monster/human spoof of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story entitled We're Back! A Monster's Story. well buddy, i can't send movies cause i hating splitting parts and uploading them in sendspace. Okay. I understand. I guess I can wait for the next FX airing of Monsters vs. Aliens so I can rip it from that airing onto my laptop. Hey, Brermeerkat, it's Yru17 again. I saw that you used Hiccup and Astrid (as teenagers in the first film, the shorts, and the TV series) as Simba and Nala in your spoof of The Lion King entitled The Viking King. Well, I just saw the teaser trailer for the upcoming sequel How to Train Your Dragon 2, which gets released in June 2014, and part of the plot of the sequel reveals that Hiccup and his friends are grown-up. So I think you might want wait on doing your spoof of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (because of Simba and Nala having a child at the very end of the first film and in the second film) until after How to Train Your Dragon 2 so you can cast Hiccup and Astrid (as adults in the second film) as Simba and Nala in your sequel spoof The Viking King 2: Hiccup's Pride. What do you say? i saw it, and i like it!!!! Misc Messages Sorry, I don't know how to. soon, i'm gonna put them in private until further notice. only time will tell. I was telling Tigerman about how my family and I had to get Mitch a psychiatrist for help for his Shrek obsession TCprairiedog (talk) 21:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ah, i see. and he refuse? I saw your video, but I can't comment, like, or add it to my favorites. -Rtgoh2 ok. i see.well, i'm going to bed, i'll talk to you tomorrow. Site maintanence. Shouldn't take long. -Rtgoh1 It's site matinance. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:42, August 27, 2013 (UTC) General Hey there. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good. How about you? I see. Well, i hope you have fun. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Me too. Sweet. I'm looking forward to it. Tigerman531 (talk) 04:02, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I will. Night, Brermeerkat. Tigerman531 (talk) 04:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, partner. But the fact is that people don't care about my series. They deny it on Pooh's Adventures, and I keep getting dilikes on my Jaden's Adventures videos. Hey, bud. I see you like the picture of Alexis and Baby Xion. By the way, mind doing a picture for me please? How about a picture of Xion petting Toothless? Thanks. No need, partner. I've already heard about it. I look forward to seeing it. : ) My inbox stopped working. Can you tell me what you think of my new Halloween video? Did you like it though? Your version and my version are unique in their own way. Might I recommend your version of "It's Our House Now"? I didn't get matched for copyright claim for my version. Fine by me. By the way, Rapunzel needs help. Okay. First, a while ago, she asked me to voice as King Candy for an upcoming video. I did her the lines, but now she'd like other fandubbers to help do other characters for her. Well ask her, and maybe she's got a character you can do. Do you have "Turbo" on DVD? I've got a page for Jaden gets Brave now. Hey, buddy. I hope you don't mind, but i had a idea for a art picture. Okay. My idea is a poster of Hiccup's team. Have you seen Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase? Yeah. I figured your fans should know about the upcoming members to your team. All right. We've got a page for the Phantom Virus. Okay. I felt uncomfortable about it. I'm sorry. I still own the game. Interesting thing. My sister and I couldn't beat the game on our own without each other's help. I needed my sister's help with the Test of Fear, and she needed my help to get the final Spellstone. I don't blame you. It's a pain in the neck to pass. No wonder it's called the Test of Fear. : ( Was that really Andross talking to Fox in that scene? Yes I do. Interesting thing: Tigerman and I were talking about a dead actor earlier. One that was voiced in a cartoon that you like. Did you know the original actress of Ducky was killed in a homicide? Wow. You know too. I hope she's happy in the afterlife, partner. Good one. Amen. That's why I'm adding these pages. From now on you've got to think, feel, and breathe in only one food group! Here it is: MovPod - Just watch it! He has his own computer in his own apartment. There's no way to stop him. Okay, I'm on it. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 23:40, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I told him to stop making accounts and he told me he made the second one because you blocked him and told people to report him Inbox stopped. But anyway, I go home Thursday, but I'm packing up tomorrow. Sometimes, a really tragedy is when a parent outlives their children. It's just like with my cousin. His mother outlived him. I'd prefer not to get into any of that. No. They didn't get attacked. When they were camping one year when they were really young, a bear invaded another campers tent. My dad wanted to go out to be sure it was safe, but my mom kept holding him back. Yeah. I forgot when this was. I don't know if he had a phone with him at the time. Yeah. I'm willing to bet How To Train Your Dragon 2 will be the best movie this year. Right. : ) Cool. Jaden's catchphrase. : ) Little bro? I'm older than you. It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm gonna get to work on my drawing now. I don't care if it takes me all of tonight to finish. Night. : ) Any villain guest stars you want in "God Train The Queen." Hey, Brermeerkat. What villains do you want to appear in God Train the Queen? Good. The villains are gonna try to take Elsa to Set. But Elsa shows her training has paid off when she uses her powers to save Anna in the end. Hey. She's not helpless. That could work. Yeah. 4 friends working on one episdoe. She is. It says on the page. I added more Epic characters. My inbox is working now. Thanks for removing spiders from your Jumunji crossover. I'm glad he did. Oh, dear. Yikes. I don't blame him. I see. Very good. How about you? I like that film. Boomer sounds like Tigger. Ah! I knew it! Same actor. Yes. So far I have Alexis as Snow White Jaden as The Prince Yubel as the Evil Queen Madame Gasket as The Old Hag Nails as Sneezy Olaf as Dopey 4 left. Happy, Doc, Sleepy, and Bashful. Someone smart as Doc. I like Lazlo as Happy. With Lazlo. Yes. Almost. I wanna give Doc, Bashful, and Sleepy more thought. It's fine. It's just I wanna think out it carefully before I decide. I might choose someone else to be Doc. Megamind is one. Hey. How 'bout a Magic Mirror? I need to cast someone as the mirror. I was thinking someone like Nigel. Even better! Thanks, partner. You saw the story about Lily lost in the Mall? That's truly amazing of you! This is what crossovers is all about! : D Well, our three teams are one big sappy family. : ) We'll continue another time. I'll fix it. But new rule: We need to protect our images and videos. Me: *smiles* Hey, Hiccup. It's so good to be on the Wiki, am I right? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCbWyYr82BM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj7XA3tiGUg Hey, Aaron. Ever thought of planning your remake of The Megamind of Notre Dame? Just asking in curiousity. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 19:22, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Brermeercat! Megan and Ren adopted me as their daughter. So, now I'm part of the family now. Aaron. Don't make it worse. I'm not happy about this either, but you don't want to lose the wiki, do you? Tigerman531 (talk) 04:26, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Then help me and Ren save it by removing the protection the pages here. But not the Adventure pages. Trust me, buddy. I'm not happy about this either. But i promise that things will get better. Thank you, Aaron. Crossover Hey, are you on board with the idea of a crossover between The Rogues and The Justice Guardians/Team Berk? I've been talking about it with Ren and he seemed open to it, but wanted me to check with you and Tigerman. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 04:44, June 16, 2018 (UTC) *Thanks for considering. When you decide, let me know. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 02:22, June 17, 2018 (UTC) **I was wondering if you have thought any more about it. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 21:53, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Brermeerkat, can my team and I guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Steven Universe - Reunited? I saw the episode. If you don’t mind... Hey, have you reconsidered that crossover I asked you about a month ago? Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 02:24, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Remember, Aaron. Let's give Ren a chance to edit. - Tigerman I know this is a day late, but happy birthday Aaron. Fan26 (Talk) 19:20, September 21, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. Although in future, please sign your message on my talk page. Thanks, Fan26 (Talk) 11:01, September 22, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry, but no. I think he should know (lest it be a shock in five months when the social platform is taken offline), and while I really hope it doesn't upset him too much, I'll try to make him feel better if it does. If you're still worried about him though, I'll happily continue to talk with you as you are someone who knows him better than I. Also, please sign your messages on my talk page using four tildes (~~~~) at the end of the message. Cheers, Fan26 (Talk) 22:26, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I just got back to this-was busy. Annoyingly, O couldn't reply in time before Ren saw my message, so I guess the point is moot now, sorry. He didn't mention it in his reply-just wanted to talk about User:Frncn-But according to his G+ I think he is pretty upset-you were right, although I still think it was a good idea to let him know. Sorry. Fan26 (Talk) 16:51, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Aaron, do you think we got all of the protections rolled back? I got quite a few, but I cannot tell if it's done yet. 04:56, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Firstly, please sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) at the end. I know most on Jaden's don't do that, but I prefer so I can keep my talk page organised. To answer your question, just keep blocking the sock accounts until he gets bored and setting 2-week protections on some pages if there are repeated attacks. Fan26 (Talk) 05:01, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Please sign your messages-if you're confused, let me know and I'll explain further. And by 2 week protection, I mean that I set the protection to expire after two weeks. Fan26 (Talk) 05:23, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for understanding about the signing. Goodnight Aaron. :) Fan26 (Talk) 05:36, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey Aaron, I don't know if this issue is settled or not, but if there's still a problem you'd probably want to message the user on their talk page. Fan26 (Talk) 12:56, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I don't blame you. It was some weird stuff. It's being removed because some of it was so disgusting it violated Fandom's rules. But I also don't blame you for not wanting to hurt their feelings. Fan26 (Talk) 14:57, June 13, 2019 (UTC) I don't blame you. It felt very wrong, even though Ren and Tigerman certainly didn't mean it they say it looked. Fan26 (Talk) 22:19, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Block Hello Aaron. I was wondering if you could explain why you blocked this user, because it does not seem they did anything wrong. Fan26 (Talk) 20:12, June 27, 2019 (UTC) His edits were completely constructive. And even if he was a troll, 50 years is excessive. For first-time offenders who caused little problems, two weeks are usually enough. Not every is another Mitch Flouride. Fan26 (Talk) 23:57, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Can u remove the lock protection for Lucemon? LGP 01:09, August 24, 2019 (UTC)